1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the separation of a mixture of fine particles which are insoluble in water. More particularly, the invention relates to the separation of a mixture of particles of a mineral, wherein the fraction to be separated has a chemically more reactive surface than the remaining fraction or fractions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In chemical processes and experiments, it often becomes necessary to remove certain portions from a mixture of fine particles. The need for such a separation often arises because these portions interfere with the further physical and/or chemical treatment of the mixture, with its later useability or the mixture contains a fraction whose separation and obtaining in pure form is of significant economic interest. This problem exists particularly in the preparation of minerals which frequently contain portions which must be separated for the above-mentioned reasons in relatively small amounts.